


The Start Of A Miscellaneous Friendship

by Seaxereddington



Series: Friends Beyond Memories [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A little bit of Nidai Nekomaru & Tanaka Gundham, Adorable Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Adorable Tanaka Gundham, Crack Treated Seriously, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gundham and Taka would be great friends, In other words a cinnamon roll, Insecure Tanaka Gundham, Light Angst, Owada Mondo Swears, Pre-Canon, They wear their Ultimates outfits from the games, Why isn't this a tag? Blasphemy, You can't change my ming, You'll see how, when doesn't he?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaxereddington/pseuds/Seaxereddington
Summary: "May I hold one, Tanaka-senpai?!""Gah!", he fell back, clutching his heart while the as the little pets clamoured over him in worry, "Ah- Tanaka-senpai?! Are you okay?", the boy crouched down to sit besides him, his large eyebrows furrowed in concern. How was such a mortal weaken him so easily? Did he too, possess powers of the underworld? He must be another Overlord himself to be able to damage Gundham on such a scale. It had been a while since he had met a fellow devil-like existence as himself hidden behind the face of a mere mortal.Taka and Gundham become friends through the fact that they have none (Or more accurately, Gundham wants a kouhai and Taka perfectly fits the bill)Or...Taka and Gundham could totally be friends, you can't changed my mind.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Oowada Mondo, Ishimaru Kiyotaka & Tanaka Gundham
Series: Friends Beyond Memories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135532
Comments: 9
Kudos: 15





	The Start Of A Miscellaneous Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> They're my two favourites of the Danganronpa series, along with Kaito and Gonta but I haven't figured out a way to work them in yet. I just saw a fanart with the two reading a book on 'How to make friends' and thought they'd be such good friends with Taka admiring Gundham and he'd get really embarrassed.  
> They're just so precious and such Cinnamon rolls and precious dorks that I could imagine them being great friends. Trying to make friends together while Taka also learns from Gundham, But also writing Gundham is so fricking hard, so I'm really sorry if he's speaking manners are out of place or weird, I just don't understand but that makes it all the better.  
> I just re-watched Danganronpa V1 and also did extensive re search on my favourites as well, as watched a lot of analysis videos because damn Toko even though you're half a murderer, it wasn't your fault the world created that part of you. (I'm also having to add each name to my dictionary because I don't like the red liens of spelling mistakes), and learned that damn a lot of these characters have sad tragic stories.  
> Even Junko interested me and her dislike of being bored due to her smarts is a little relatable (I hate being bored even for one second, but I'm not smart or anything). I'm still watching more and I swear Tanaka's free time events are the most adorable things ever. He's just a little baby along with Kiyotaka and Gonta, and more.  
> Also, if there are no spelling mistakes or typos, please tell me because I'd super duper impressed. I'm so bad at typing I rely on autocorrect.  
> Also sorry for the long note, you should totally ignore this

Contrary to belief, April in Japan was frosty in the times lacking sun, however swelled with heat once the ball of flame made its apaerance. The sun was shining and everyone had taken to spending time basked in the burning and blinding light of sun, smiling and eating their lunches together. Tanaka Gundham didn't have time to waste, he couldn't let his skin be tainted by the holy light either. So he took to readying a summoning circle under the shade of trees. His chalk left trails of white as he dragged it across in the familiar design. 

A whistle blew, and his hand slipped when he jolted. The summoning circle had a stray line, and Gundham grumbled discontentedly, "What is it? I'm busy, that much should be visible to your mortal eyes". A smaller, dark haired boy with a neat and creaseless white military-style uniform - which also sported a unnecessary amount of golden buttons both arms. His eyebrows were large and matching with his intense red eyes (were they natural? Interesting...)

"Sir, it is forbidden to graffiti on the school grounds. I'm afraid I am going to have to issue you punishment to clean it up and a one hour detention afterschool!", he was polite in tone, but Gundham didn't like the volume of his voice. He 'hmphed' and returned to finishing the summoning device, "Foolish child. Mere mortals could never understand the work of The Supreme Overlord Of Ice. The magic of My Dark Arts takes time and precision, I cannot have of it wasted to be berated by a mere mortal such as yourself. Now leave!2, he demanded.

The boy frowned, eyebrows creased as he examined the summoning circle. His eyes narrowed before widening with seemingly... Recognition? "Is this a part of your ultimate talent?", he spoke before Gundham could open his mouth to retaliate, "My apologies, I mistook your work for gratify on the school grounds! Please continue to work hard!", his aghast expression had slowly morphed to a wide and genuine smile, one that had Gundham conflicted of the warmth pooling in his chest. 

What.. Was this warmth? A new side effect of the poisons laced within him? It was, not unpleasant and familiar. It felt nice, Gundham decided. But he would not be so foolish to let a single feeling bring him down.

A bright smile made its way into his face, so bright Gundham had to protect his eyes. This boy seemed... Very unnatural, perhaps he too possessed powers? Was he a being on par of Gundham himself? No, such as being had never existed before... "And if you wouldn't mind, would it be okay for me to enquire your work? It looks very interesting!"

The question barely registered, "I fear a mortal would not have the capabilities to behold such arts..", he grimaced at the brief disappointment on the boy's face, "Hmph, I see no reason as to why not attempt, perhaps you are of a different heritage."

A small smirk graced his pale face, "First! I demand you stand back further from me. Your mortal body will not be able to sustain the poisonous state of my own. Come any closer and you will vaporizer before me". The gasped, before taking a few strides back, face pulled into a serious frown, "Understood!"

Gundham's own smirk grew (more gentle, but he would never be so careless to admit any affection of joy to a mortal who did not measure up), "Second, I demand to know of any pact you have made with a tribe". The ravenette's frown grew more confused, "A pact?" 

"Yes, now answer me before I cast you into a watery grave!", the boy stumbled back at Gundham's tone, before resting his chin on his knuckle. He thought hard, brow furrowing deeply, "A pact with a tribe? I don't remember doing such an outlandish thing", Gundham sighed and turned back to his work, "If that is so, then I deem you unworthy of-", at that moment, one of his devas of destruction popped up from its home of Gundham's long and soft purple scarf. A small and plump, orange furred hamster stared at the boy, who stared back with wide eyes. 

"Is that... A hamster?!", the boy asked in shock, reeling back from the little beast, "Indeed. It would be wise for you remain a safe distance, for your weak being could not handle the Invading Black Dragon's strength ", he stated with gusto, voice increasing in volume. The red eyed human did nothing, opting to stare at plump, orange hamster, "Fear the dark Devas of Destruction!", three smaller and different coloured hamsters popped up from their cool home, mimicking his roar with tiny glares.

The boy seemingly marvelled, red eyes shining with admiration and... Joy? "Amazing! They copy your movements, and are very adorable! Are these specimen yours? I've always wanted to try taking care of animal, but our family couldn't afford to keep one", he reached a finger to pet Cham-P, who happily nuzzled his smaller finger. Gundham gasped, "You!", he felt his face grow warm, cheeks burning a rosy red, "I- Thank... You", his throat was tight- Was this some sort of magic?

The boy then released a sharp intake of breath before tightly grasping his hands, "Are you by any chance Tanaka Gundham?! The ultimate Breeder?!", he leaned in as Gundham leaned back, smile brighter than the sun he'd been trying to avoid (the world does not need to be exposed to the toxic fumes of his remains were he to whither away from the sun's rays of fire), "I've heard so many things about you! Is it true you succeeded at proliferating an endangered species?"

The grey and black haired breeder found himself unable to utter any words, any and all sentences that formed in his throat dissolving to nothingness as they reached his mouth. He pulled his scarf over his face, face burning hotter than the sun- What sorcery is this?! How could a mere mortal so easily fluster The Supreme Overlord Of Ice?! "That is true", he quickly cleared his throat, the sensation scraping at his dry throat, "I am Tanaka Gundham! Fear my wrath, for I will one day rule the world as The Supreme Overlord Of Ice!"

"Amazing!", the mortal called while gazing with starry eyes akin to a child's one during the time of Christmas. Gundham bit his lip, cheeks hot with embarrassment, it was rare for someone to admire his titles and believe them so wholeheartedly. It made him... Warm, "May I hold one, Tanaka-senpai?!"

"Gah!", he fell back, clutching his heart while the as the little pets clamoured over him in worry, "Ah- Tanaka-senpai?! Are you okay?", the boy crouched down to sit besides him, his large eyebrows furrowed in concern. How was such a mortal weaken him so easily? Did he too, possess powers of the underworld? He must be another Overlord himself to be able to damage Gundham on such a scale. It had been a while since he had met a fellow devil-like existence as himself hidden behind the face of a mere mortal.

The elder shot back up abruptly before coughed into his bandaged hand, before giving a small smirk, "I see you are interested, and you seem worthy as a rival. Very well then, state your name! And I shall show you the way of the dark arts. But be warned! Your poor excuse of a vessel may perish, the dark arts is not for just any person to behold, true it strength is needed."

The boy nodded furiously before standing up straight, "My name is Ishimaru Kiyotaka! I am the ultimate Moral Compass, it is a pleasure to meet you!", Ishimaru held out his hand for a shake. Gundham was half tempted to leave it in worry of burning away his very first follower, but the temptation to honour the child was too great. Alas, Gundham begrudgingly shook the other's hand (he was _not_ happy with this. His face was _not_ red), and much to his surprise the boy- Ishimaru didn't whither away like zombie flesh basking in the morning light of dawn. It was possible that Ishimaru possessed a vessel that could rival his own, hence his immunity to the poisons and Gundham's own powers.

He was _not_ secretly happy.

* * *

Gundham was a busy man. He worked diligently to keep his devas and other helpers healthy for when battle called upon them. He kept his web page of his darkest arts under the guise of a simple site of animal care, checking it daily. At other times he'd find an isolated area to work on his summoning skills (they were good but not enough he thought). But at most times, Gundham would usually spend time alone, occasionally visiting the enchanted room of knowledge for more spells. Today was one of those fated days.

"Oh! Tanaka-senpai! It is good to see you!", a very loud - albeit quieter than usual for see able reasons - and familiarly boisterous voice called. Ishimaru walked towards him, posture straight and tall. The perfect and exemplary student sported the bright smile that could light a world with no sun in just a few seconds. Gundham himself could easily defeat such power, but he would refrain doing so for his kouhai's sake. The ravenette had yet to learn his true power, and Gundham had entertained the idea of a protégé for awhile now. His classmates had all seemed busy and unworthy, despite their... Friendly status with him.

The noble Princess of Nevermind has taken a particular liking and admiring of his abilities and The Four Dark Devas of Destruction. But he could never taint such a innocent and unmoulded soul with his evil prowess. On the other hand, the young and determined prefect could certainly fill the roll of protégé … He seemed very smart despite having, and Gundham still debated Ishimaru's prowess.

"Greetings, Ishimaru. I would usually warn a mortal to stay further in fear of dissipating their shells, but I see you fit to survive", he stated, keeping his tone low. Ishimaru frowned, cocking his head to the side, "Why would warn someone to stay away? Are you ill? Should I stay be staying back?", the boy questioned relentless while taking steps back in fear of hurting his senpai. Gundham gave a small huff of laughter, deep voice vibrating in his chest, "Fear not, Ishimaru for you are one of a kind. Able to resist and withstand by aura, I'd say you're one of a kind. So, strong one, what brings you here?"

The red eyed student grinned and walked over to sit besides him, an array of large books wrapped under his arms, "I have come to study of course! As an exemplary student, I cannot allow my studies to slip even a mark. I must strive to do great with hard work. And what is it, If I may ask, that you are doing?". Gundham glanced at his own book, much larger than the ones Ishimaru had opened and started reading through while awaiting for his answer. If he was to start training his student, now might as well good timing.

If Ishimaru studied diligently and earned top grades, surely he could learn the tricks and arts behind his dark magic? Gundham smirked at the thought of another worthy opponent, reminded of the hulking yet kind form of Nidai Nekomaru, the good natured Ultimate Team Manager and his only rival so far. But Gundham desired an opponent capable of matching him in the area of dark arts, and none had yet risen to the challenge. 

"Hmph, perhaps if you have time to spare, I could teach you of my power", Ishimaru paused his reading, turning his head to face his red eyes towards him; Gundham smirked, he had his full attention. "Of course, enclosed within these forbidden books is knowledge beyond most human minds, but my prowess has allowed me or learn. I don't doubt you could one day reach my level, but it will take sufficient training. I would be joyous to offer you a position as my protégé. I could teach you all sorts of thing."

He heard a small gasp from besides him, Gundham himself too enthralled in his monologue to open his eyes and confirm the sound. Hesitance forced his smirk to fade a little as it clouded his mind, the lack of response seemingly adding to the bubble of anxiety that had built up in chest and threatened to explode in the form of panic. He kept a cool façade of course, Gundham couldn't allow his junior to see his strength fade. In fear- suspicion (Tanaka Gundham feared not death, he shall not fear a simple boy's reaction) of a disgusted reaction, he kept his eye closed and consciously strained to keep the smirk on his pale face.

"I would be pleased to learn under you, Tanaka-senpai!", Ishimaru answered brightly- everything seemed bright about the student. Gundham blinked, before easily swapping out his surprise for a please grin, "I see, you have resolve indeed. Impressive. Well then", he allowed The Four Dark Devas of Destruction to scramble out of their resting places. They were starting to grow restless in the increasing heat of his own body and scarf, "When time finds you, come to me for lessons. As a matter of fact, we are in the paradise of knowledge; I could show now as a taster."

Ishimaru nodded enthusiastically, pushing the new and thick books out of reach, "Now would be a great time! I'm sure I will have time later to study in my dorm", he decided, eagerly watching The Ultimate Breeder. Gundham frowned, "Are you sure you'd rather not fulfil your knowledge of school work? I have time to spare later", he didn't want to bring the junior down in his perfect studies. Part of him felt thrilled at the prospect of teaching the ravenette of his ways, and the other part of him worried he'd lose the boy due to studies. 

Ishimaru shook his head in light dismissal, "It's okay. I also have plenty of free time. And I would like to spend some with you! If it's okay of course", with... Him? It had been so long since someone had specifically decided to spend time with him (the weird kid who barely talk without stuttering and lived in a poor household. He was an easy target to pick on, not someone to befriend- Gundham swiftly cut his thoughts from running like a river). He hid behind his scarf when the warmth blossomed in his chest and face, "I-I see", the grey and black haired senior quickly cleared his throat, "Well then", he went on and on, explaining the meaning of certain spells and words to a very curious Ishimaru who listened attentively, akin to a child who paid proper attention during their teacher's lectures.

It was when the sun had bled into the horizon, leaving a peach and orange coloured sky that filled with a soft golden hue, Gundham had decided they had done enough learning for the day, "Return when time appears before you", he told Ishimaru as the boy packed up for the night. His protégé was a prefect of course despite being only in his first year, such was the calibre of the Ultimate Moral Compass. And being his master, Gundham kindly offered to help through many unneeded words. 

Ishimaru nodded, "Of course! I've very much enjoyed today. Tanaka-sensei!". Gundham almost dropped the books in his hands, weight seemingly heavier the more flustered he became, "S-sensei? You have no obligation to refer to me in such ways. Senpai is just fine", he quickly reiterates, because calling him sensei seemed a little too much for him, "But. you have taught me some important lessons today, and I was told to refer to those wo teach you as sensei!", Ishimaru responds, brow furrowed with a small pout on his lips and his tone of voice obviously confused as though it were painfully obvious (not to him, no)

Gundham cleared his throat, action he'd been doing quite often nowadays (and a habit that proved he was nervous of flustered), "Senpai is just fine", Ishimaru nodded, putting away the last of books. There was a brief silence between the two, one that Gundham had come to appreciate since elementary school. He rarely initiated a conversation between himself and another, lacking in the social skills to speak like his classmates or the new luckster of 78th class. He could easily give up his façade of being a god, because everyone knew it wasn't true, but Gundham found himself disliking the idea of letting his guard down, his time spent in elementary school teaching him to do otherwise.

Besides, a being of his calibre was simply not meant to spend time with regular mortals (he was just too afraid to let himself be normal and attempt to use the little people skills he had, even more afraid it would make him a laughing stock so far in society). "Then, Tanaka-senpai it is. Also, if it is okay with you to ask a question", he stopped and gestured with his hands as though asking for his permission; Gundham nodded, "You stated earlier that your body is poisonous?", Ishimaru frowned, placing his knuckle under his chin, "Why is that?"

Gundham huffed, scowling a little under his purple muffler where The Four Devas Of Destruction resided, happily slumbering the day away, "It was voluntary, everyday I would force my body the poisons, with no choice to refute them". The dual eyed (Kiyotaka knew one was a contact lens, but he found comfort in the red of it, matching his own) senior seemed displeased with the memories, mouth pulled into a tight scowl. But Taka couldn't shake the idea of it all chalked up to terrible cooking. He understood after spending time with the Ultimate Breeder, he had a tendency to exaggerate a few things and Kiyotaka himself was able to touch him.

"Was... Perhaps your parent was a terrible cook?", he asked as a guess, expecting to be refuted. But the shocked silence and gobsmacked expression on Gundham's face told him otherwise, "Was... I correct in my assumption?". Gundham clenched his fists, feeling a little exposed, "What choice did I have?! Plus, that woman would cry whenever I didn't finish my polite, I could only force myself to eat with little choice on the matter". Ishimaru took a surprised step at the outburst, before bursting into a wide smile and patting Gundham on the shoulder, "How kind of you! To do all that for your mother."

"Gh!", K-kind? Tanaka Gundham was many things. He was The Overlord of Ice, ruler of the darkness, future ruler of the world and on top of that commanded the realm of animals. But he was no such thing as kind! "I- I am no such thing!", despite his averse tone, Gundham could not the quiver of embarrassment within it, nor the redness of his own face. How could such a mortal weaken him over and over? He had even seen through his lie! Gundham worried that his protégé would become too strong too soon.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you, but I made a new friend yesterday, Oowada Mondo, the Ultimate Biker Gang leader and my Kyoudai! And thanks to him, I met Fujisaki-kun and Kuwata-kun", he went on and on about the rowdy and ill-mouthed but generous delinquent, re-telling the story of their argument turned into a sauna battle turned into a conversation of each other's childhood's. Gundham was only half listening, thoughts running 100mph. 

Would he soon leave Gundham to his own devices for his new friend? Would Gundham once again end up as a loner in the outskirts? The weirdo that lacked sufficient social skills, and even confidence to even initiate in a conversation with someone? Let alone allow it to be normal and steered away from whatever nonsense he usually rambled on about? He was already afraid he would lose his protégé- No, first friend in a while. Sure, his classmates were nice, and as already said the fair Maiden that was the Ultimate princess had taken a liking to him, but it would be first time he would make a trusted friend, who also happen to looked up to him, something he was not yet used to (and also feared he'd never need to if Ishimaru left him)

Said exemplary student stopped mid-sentence, brow furrowed once again in concern, "Tanaka-senpai, are you okay?", he startled back into reality, "You seemed spaced out". Gundham pulled the purple muffler higher to cover most of his face, a defence mechanism he'd develop whenever a fellow student were to mock him. He never had the confidence to say anything back, and so Gundham had taken to finding ways of avoiding any and every one who could potentially pause a threat to him, usually by standing by the teacher who held authority over students. 

"I... I am glad you have found yourself another friend", he forced a smirk onto his face, and it was no lie- Gundham was definitely joyous his junior was able to make social contact with others, or at the very least better than he could. He wouldn't want Ishimaru to turn into someone like him (weak, scared, hiding behind a wall of delusion), yet, "I just wonder, if you will keep coming to our little sessions. I would be fine if you no longer had time, as your senior I shouldn't be holding you back..."

Contrary to belief, Tanaka Gundham was no selfish man. He rather leave himself to be mould by wolves than someone else. The same principal applied to allowing his Junior time to be free and enjoy himself with his friends. "What?! How presumptuous; of course I'll be spending time with you, Tanaka-senpai. I thoroughly enjoy learning from you, and you are a great friend of mine, and even my first!". First? What a coincidence, Ishimaru too, was the first mortal he had been able to speak to on friendly terms instead of scaring him away with his dark magic and talk of strengthened beings (really, there was a part of him knew that people walked away while giving judgemental and piteous stares as though he were weird, displeasing and crazy. And those cold or pathetic eyes directed towards his weak will had crumbled it in no seconds; he took to hiding in no time, and still did to this day)

"Hmph, then all is well. It would be best for us to return to our headquarters of rest, my little ones are starting to feel restless from the lack of food and I must feed them soon", to punctuate his point, 'Star destroyer grey fox' San-D popped out of his scarf, lightly scratching at his face that sported a pale pallor, though it left small red marks that quickly disappeared. Ishimaru smiled, nodding, "I see. Let us return together then", he suggested, allowing the small rodent to nuzzle his finger. Gundham allowed a small smile hidden behind muffler as the two walked side-by-side; something he hadn't done in a while.

"It would be a good chance to test you newly acquired knowledge. What do you way, protégé of mine?"

"That sounds lovely! Please, ask away!"

* * *

Gundham was now used to seeing Ishimaru every afternoon once their lessons were done. Either the former or latter would talk of their day before he would start ramble over the dark arts and his animals, or Ishimaru would lecture him any subject he was working on, and Gundham found that despite him not requiring good grades, his average results started to increase. And he would always find joy in Ishimaru's enthusiastic rambles. 

So he was noticeably and fairly worried when the red eyed and compassionate ravenette doesn't show up. He was given no warning, but he waited patiently for Ishimaru. It may be worrying if he did arrive late, but it would better than him not arrival at all. His heart started to hammer in his rib cage, sweat heavy in the unsettling silence of the enchanting room of knowledge. 

He decided that he should search for the loud one himself, as his master it was his responsibility to make sure the young one was safe and healthy. Gundham could not afford to have his precious protégé fall ill with no care. He left the eerie quiet library to start his search for Ishimaru, noting a little unnerved that he would have to speak to Ishimaru's classmates, and most likely his friends. He didn't mind the idea, and he was most certainly not afraid of making a terribly awkward or plainly weird first image of himself, not only being their good friend's friend, but also a senior of the class above them.

He went around the campus, half heartedly searching with his sharp eyes. He would never miss any of the students, Gundham was a being above all, greater than the Gods could fathom. He could pick out who he needed an didn't, but with his usual demeanour came a sense of distrust towards any all who weren't acquainted with him. He not only feared he would scare them away with his aura, but were they to touch him on instinct (and truly hoped, from the bottom of his heart - somewhere in his mind he could faintly hear the luckster and curiously obsessed one in his class spout nonsense about talent and being the stepping stone - that they wouldn't) and whither away from his poisonous skin. Hmph, mortals were such fragile beings. 

Gundham would never want that, even with his yelling of being born from a heritage true evil - of which he truly was, do not mistake his words. But he despite being an Overlord of Ice, in actual fact it was precisely because he was an Overlord that he didn't want to make contact in any shape of form with beings below him. The thought of it left him disdained. Gundham walked in the shadows of the campus, his frail mortal body's skin weaker than he would like it to be against the sun. He would easily be marked the rays of light and left damaged were he to even stay for a few mere seconds.

The grey and black haired breeder searched the dorms of the first years, attempting to hide his worry with an air of indifference. He came across a funkily haired being with a long coat and familiar corn looking hair... "Ah! If it isn't the loud and reckless friend of my protégé. You are a lot more eccentric looking at first site then one would have imagined", he observed the mop of brown hair sorely sticking out like a thumb (literally, in this case Gundham thought with a little amusement). 

Oowada Mondo raised an incredulous eyebrow, "The fuck are you?", he asked in a low and gravelly tone, an annoyed scowl twisted on tanned his face. A tone and scowl Gundham didn't like, but resisted the urge to purge before him, if Ishimaru was friends with him then surely the mortal wasn't so bad? He placed a smirk on is face, "It is... A pleasure to meet you, is what I'd like to say but I demand to know if you have ever made a pact with any specific tribe. That will tell me whether you are worth speaking or not", he kept his tone as polite as possible, (though to Mondo it sounded beyond arrogant- almost mocking)

The brunette biker grumbled under his breath, remembering his Kyoudai's advice.

_"Tanaka-senpai is really nice, he just speaks in a bizarre fashion, and enjoyable one at that! If he asks you of a pact made between you and a tribe, he's simply asking you if you have ever taken care of an animal, as the Ultimate breeder. Did you know he once proliferated an endangered species?". Ishimaru excitedly rambled and talked his ear for hours after that, and Mondo could do nothing but suffer in silence, Chihiro giving him a sympathetic smile and wave as he left with Kuwata. The Ultimate baseball star snickered at him and he returned it with his middle finger until Taka reprimanded him and threatened a detention for being needlessly rude to his classmates._

Mondo sighed, rubbing his beck, "Yeah, I had a maltase, but she died when I was 9. She was the best, with the purest white fur and cutest eyes. She'd always get me the newspaper, and play with me whenever I was sad", his ended, tone begetting love and nostalgia. Gundham could simply feel the bond between the two, despite the absence of the dog through the junior's tone. He felt his heart loosen and eyes soften, "I see. Then all is well; I see you are worthy here from the a being great as myself forbidden to all but a few", he let out loud and boisterous laughter from his throat.

Oowada glanced at him in confusion, lilac eyes scrunched in shock and mouth ,although only slightly, ajar enough to let small insect fly in at its free will in peace. It would be comical for Gundham but bad for the mortal biker, so he carried on, "You see, I wished to know the whereabouts of Ishimaru Kiyotaka, a good friend of yours. Do I assume right?"

Oowada nodded, face softening at the hearing of hid protégé's name, "He's holed himself up in his room. Got a new job and has little time to spend with us. I tried to get him out but he won't listen. You mind doing me a favour?", Gundham frowned and contemplated. Taking an order from a lowly- _well_ , not as lowly as the majority, in fact Oowada might be one of the few mortals that belonged high up in his list of respect worthy people, if only because of his bond with the tribe he had chosen.

"Very well, allow me hear you plight and I shall contemplate it", Gundham sometimes wondered why he spoke in such fancy tomes, as though he were reading from a Shakespearean story writer (a famous writer from England, Ishimaru had taught him because he reminded the hall of him). The biker gang leader seemingly twisted his face un confusion before shaking it off and accepting his words as a simple 'yes' (perhaps he should've said yes, but he pride allowed not for weakness), "Ok cool, Thanks man."

And with that Gundham turned away on his heel and strode out with his scarf trailing behind like a purple trail. 

* * *

Gundham waited after a few polite and quiet knocks. He stood in front of the brown and dull doors of the dorm rooms. This one having belonged to the resting chambers of Ishimaru. There were a few beats of silence before the quiet 'click' of the wooden mechanism working from insides the walls broke it.

The block or dark wood opened tentatively, and revealed himself Ishimaru Kiyotaka, looking dishevelled despite being overall presentable. His raven hair stuck out in different angles instead of its usual pulled back style. His uniform was ever so slightly crumpled, but even that was enough to make Ishimaru look abnormal. He noticed that the boy's tone of skin was a little paler, like his own (from a lack of sunlight, he knew that very well), and so the dark bags under his less vibrant eyes were more prominent. 

"Ah! Tanaka-senpai!", his face contorted from one of shock to worry and guilt, " I apologise deeply, I forgot to tell you that I couldn't come", he bowed so low and quickly Gundham took a quick step back to avoid the junior's incoming head, "I bear no ill will, Ishimaru. I have simply come with some inquiries", he allowed himself in when Ishimaru stepped aside. The room was clean. Clean in the sense that every student would ever want: free of uncleaned and putrid smelling garments; floors shining with no speck of dust and/or dirt. The wood was so well kept Gundham may have imagined a plush carpet under his boots.

Even the windows were at liberty of dirt and stains, it was so clear that Gundham's competent eyes were able to see the sunlight's trajectory (maybe it was a God of sorts' power at work, but Ishimaru had most likely the best dorm in the whole building with the light of the world laying its rays gently through his window, allowing for a soft alarm clock. It was a beautiful sight for his eyes to behold, Gundham realised as he took in the beautiful view.

The Overlord took his protégé sitting himself on hi bed as an invitation to do so himself, leaving a slightly confused Ishimaru in the process, though he didn't particularly mind it. "Say, you seem to be overworking you body, pray tell why is that?". The red eyed ravenette frowned, eyebrow pulled down to make him look a little guilty. He sighed, letting his shoulder slink down with the rest of his body, "I got a new job, and I chose quite gruelling hours of work to support my father you see", Ishimaru let out another shaking breath, eyes cast away from him though his brow was now furrowed in seemingly a mixture of dismay and guilt, "I've had little time to study and socialise, so I have taken to studying to my utmost ability with the remaining free time I have; I worry my grades have started slipping a little."

Gundham frowned, why work so hard? Perhaps it was for his talent? Being the Ultimate Moral Compass did require the top grades and to be an exemplary student most could look up to as a senior in dire of times. But the money situation he had never known about, he himself was supplied with the needed funds by the school do to the lack of caretaker and refusal of being put away in a orphanage. He much preferred the reassuring presence of his own quarters. Even then he could not fathom working so hard that his own body would soon start to deteriorate. "And what situation befell your living quarters to demand such gruelling work?"

Gundham was surprised by his own soft voice, he knew that unconsciously he had no intention to sound rude or demanding. Despite the wording of his sentence, his mind had at the very least filtered his tone, and he was grateful for that. His protégé sighed, though his facial expression was begetting something more akin to anger (a different sort of anger from the usual "You've broken the rules!". And a quite rare one at that)

"My grandfather was once the prime minister of Japan. He rose through the ranks on talent alone, a genius at that", his tone grew more hateful, face twisted into brief resentment, "But unfortunately, he grew more arrogant and corrupted, which all eventually led to a large scandal. One that took away his pride, job and placed quite the burden in the form of mistrust and debts on my family. My father barely clutched onto his job as a police officer, and from then on I had decided that through hard work alone I would restore my family name. Still the debts have not been paid off, and continue to trouble my family to this day. My family is middle-class... No, we are below even that..."

Gundham allowed his brow to furrow in sadness; his poor junior had suffered from such a burden and he hadn't even begun to loosen it a little. It was no wonder he was currently 'holed up in his room', as Oowada had said. The Four Dark Devas Of Destruction had been unusually quiet today, so he was noticeably surprised when they popped up from their home in his muffler and directed their small, dotted eyes (that shone with a layer of tears?) to Ishimaru. Said junior watched them in surprised, until Gundham lifted his arms and allowed them to scurry on their paths. Ishimaru cupped his hands in surprised when 'Invading Black Dragon' Cham-P nuzzled its soft and round body on the ravenette's hands, followed by 'Supernova Silver-Fox' San-D.

His agape mouth morphed into a soft smile, which quickly turned to a wide grin -resembling so much that of a child at his own birthday Gundham found it cute- Ehem! Did _n_ _ot_ find it cute at all- upon noticing 'Mirage Golden Hawk' Jum-P and 'Crimson Steel Elephant' Maga-Z perched atop his head. He found himself smiling back, and two engaged in sweet conversations about each other. Gundham reluctantly explained his own home situation, and how it had led to the creation of the Ultimate Breeder and a being so unfathomably full of evil that the gods shivered in their sandals at the mere mention of his name. Ishimaru had teared up, touched b his compassion towards animal and his hard work in taking care of them and his mother, to which Gundham found himself going red once more and forced to hide behind the walls of his purple muffler.

After insisting he call his protégé 'Taka', Gundham agreed that it would be more appropriate for someone he trusted so much and reciprocated the sentiment when deciding that Ishi- Taka was now allowed to use his first name. He grinned widely and dubbed him the great 'Gundham-senpai!', conqueror of future empires. The bright shine of Taka's red orbs were so truthful he found himself laughing harmlessly haughtily, feeling a new surge of warmth as joyfully ruffled the prefect's hair, the action filled with affection despite Taka's protests.

"Perhaps", Gundham started, voice a little hesitant, "Since you are in need of rest, I was considering joining you at your temporary workplace to aid you in your gathering of funds. I myself, of course, will there to scout any potential worriers or enemies, as a senor such as myself should be doing-", before he had the chance to finish his sentence and look at his junior, he was cut off by an overly thrilled voice, "Do you really mean that?! Would you really use your time to join me!?", Taka had grabbed his hands in honour, and Gundham didn't find the touch even the slightest bit revolting; on the contrary, it was warm and soft, just like a certain woman's touch had always been. 

Gundham gripped the hands tightly and nodded, relishing the feel of Taka's smaller and softer hands in his own, "Of course, it is my duty as you teacher". 

The grey and black haired breeder would never tell a soul, not a single soul of what had happened next, though he treasured it as much as he did his hamsters and other pets. Taka almost bounded in the air as he leapt towards him for a hug, and tightly wrapped his arms around his taller yet lanky frame and he cried about his thankfulness and gratefulness. At first Gundham had panicked and jumped out of his own skin, before realising how war, he felt. He was suddenly reminded of his mother's kind and gentle smile as he wrapped her frail arms around him and consoled his crying self.

He found it pleasantly warm, and grinned loftily, wrapping his own arms around Taka. To no one's surprise (at least in the room he was situated in), Taka later fell asleep in his embrace, and Gundham carefully tucked him away on his own very neat bed. The devas that had taken residence besides the prefect reluctantly listened to his beckoning, understanding their master's junior needed his rest. He closed the door very quietly when he noticed the notes filled books that clamoured Taka's desk. He cleared them up neatly (or as close to neat the hall monitor's room demanded) before leaving quietly. 

Gundham then decided that his next course of action would be to apply to Taka's working quarters and make sure he had zero chances of failing to get in. And he did so successfully.

* * *

"And with this, the contract is complete."

Gundham had found himself smiling and laughing a lot more than he had his in his elementary and junior high years combined around his protégé. Taka had attempted to introduce him to his other friends, which had ended in an awkward (In the one as timorous as his medically knowledgeable classmate and fiery haired one's case) meeting, while Gundham was unfazed by their reactions. After, he was used to such reactions, but their quick warming up to him had surprised him. 

Gundham spent a majority of his time with Taka, whether at work (where he would display his food creation while his junior would watch with starry eyes) or learning of one another's talents. Nidai had even noticed Gundham spending time with a 'mere mortal', to which he corrected him in saying 'Taka is a singularity, and the only one of his kind close enough to my power, hence I have taken him as my protégé'. The Ultimate team manager laughed loud and boisterously before giving his back a hard pat (one he would call a slap, its power enough to send Gundham tumbling forwards)

Gundham tightly gripped Taka's hand, thought there was a soft and almost life line like touch within it. 

"I will not allow you to die without my permission."

* * *

Kiyotaka allowed himself to look through the windows of Hope's peak academy, or the remnants of it. A small tear brimmed in his eye at the sight of the destruction, blood soaked skies and rubble billowing smoke. To think his closest friend had been apart of it...

_"I have neglected to tell you this, but you are one of a kind, I suppose. A singularity are the only type able to touch me, and perhaps the best of them all. Possibly the greatest mankind and myself have ever seen."_

The tear fell from his eye. 

**Author's Note:**

> This took me so god damn long to write, I started listening to Barbie girl, and I just found out it isn't a barbie song... I didn't even realise what the lyrics were saying until my 14 year old mind heard them.  
> I apologise, as I wrote this inspiration randomly came when it felt like it. And I may have made Gundham peak more fancily than he already does, or just make no sense at all I'm not very good at monologuing this cinnamon roll.  
> Also half of this stuff is random, I really didn't know what to do. I was high on sugar when writing quite a bit of this because I made some damn sweet and probably diabetic brownies.  
> And also some of it got sadder than expected, I guess in my eyes Gundham is a little self aware of himself, like a little voice whispering the truth, but he refuses to accept it despite its familiarity. Despite it being Gundham's PoV, Taka feels the same. He always fretted that Gundham would one day cut off contact and he would return to being a friendless hall monitor, until he met Mondo of course, but he he still worried even if it was for no reason because Gundham wants nothing but friends. I feel like that the reason Gundham sometimes switches in and out of the way he talks in his mind, is that despite training himself to believe everything about being an Overlord and such, he sometimes falls out of the persona due to weakness or being exposed. I'm sure he just wants to be normal and have friends, but after his mother's passing he found himself unable to do so.  
> I'd also like to apologise if this seems OOC, just couldn't help the fluff.  
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
